roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
This is a section about buildings, and what they hold. Not finished, needs CHAR buildings, Police, hospital, and sewer maintanence. Parks maybe also. Residential Buildings. Houses. Easily recognized by red brick, it is currently the only residential building, and has a wide variety of uses. You can have kitchens, which hold food, or bedrooms, which can hold beds, bats, pistols, shotguns, ammo, or stench killers. It could also come with basements, which could have a rare weapons cache, or just hold regular stuff, like crowbars, hammers, shovels, or flashlights. Even a bed (vampire much?) Also, has many entrances. Shops. Can come in many varieties: Grocery, hunting, hardware, pharmacy, gun, or general store(s) Great for baricading, as they only have one door and a ton of shelves, along with supplies. The bigger the shop, the better. G.S. General Stores. Can hold anything in other stores. Gun Stores. Can hold hunting rifles, pistols, shotties, and crossbows along with their respective ammo's Pharmicies. Holds Medikits, pills, bandages, and stench killers. Hardware Stores. Can hold planks, hammers, and shovels. Hunting Stores. Holds bats, golfing clubs, crossbows, and hunting rifles along with ammo. Grocery Stores. Last but not least, these are great for early game baricading due to the abundance of food. Holds canned food and groceries. Other Buildings. CHAR Agencies CHAR Agencies are the main building in Business Districts. Strangely enough, they are populated by nothing except chairs, and will be empty save for the occasional civilian wandering through it. The chairs are a good source of wood, however, and the building can be easily reinforced since the only entrance is a single double door on one side of the building. CHAR Building Unlike CHAR Agencies, CHAR Buildings are filled with CHAR guards, heavily armed and never needing to eat. The doors are always heavily guarded and barricaded, and the building itself contains plentiful ammo, guns, food, and medical supplies.. Despite this, a skilled survivor can get inside and rob the place. The guards need sleep just like everyone else, and they tend to sleep at the same time. If you're quiet enough, you can sneak in and get some food and medical equipment while they sleep. Parks. Not exactly a building. It is surrounded by fences, save for an opening or two, that humans and the Zombie Master can jump over. There are also many trees around the park area. You will normally find paint cans, flash lights, cell phones, and baseball bats here. Hospital The Hospital is a one-of-a-kind building that you have a chance to spawn in at the beginning of the game. It is populated with Patients and Nurses, and you can find medical supplies and the occasional food supply in the various wards. The Hospital has no power by default. If you head into the basement to reactivate the power, you'll be forced to fight Jason Myers, which is not recommended without very high skills, a good weapon, and lots of ammunition. Police Station The Police Station is another area you can start at. As you can guess, it initially starts with many Police Officers. The second floor contains several offices and the Armory, which you can arm yourself in. The very bottom floor contains the prisoner cells. If you get close to the power generator to reactivate it, The Prisoner Who Shouldn't Be will ask you to release him, and in return he'll tell you where the CHAR base is. Warehouse Warehouses are buildings with a single iron door and filled with crates. When broken, crates drop random items.